


Finding Famiy

by thesmolestnerd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Foster Care, Foster Kid Lexa (The 100), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Clarke, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Obsessive-Compulsive, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Rating May Change, probs - Freeform, quadraplegia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Foster kid Lexa has been moved around a lot. After a disastrous last foster home and failed attempt to get emancipated, social worker Indra moves her with the Griffin-Kanes. The blended family is a bit of a mess, as Lexa learns what love really feels like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> I'm back with a new story. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a while.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

Indra’s hand rested on Lexa’s lower back. She tried not to jump out of her skin.

“You’ve met Mr. Kane before. Otherwise you know I wouldn’t put you in a house with a man,” said Indra. Lexa nodded. “And his wife is kind. Smart. A doctor. I trust they will take good care of you.” Lexa nodded. “Only a few more months before you can reapply for emancipation, and a couple years before you age out.” Lexa nodded again. “You have my number. You know I will do everything in my power to help you if you need it. Lexa nodded a third time. 

Indra pushed the doorbell again. The door opened. 

“Sorry. Clarke is having a rough morning. I had a late shift. Kane has an early shift. Jackson is…” Abby blinked “And Indra…you have, um, Lexa, with you. Hello. Dr. Griffin…I’m Abby.” She held out her hand for Lexa to shake. Lexa shook it firmly. Abby smiled at her. “Strong handshake. Come in. We’ll get you situated.” Lexa nodded. Indra nudged her in. 

The house was impressive. The walls were massive, the house was spartan. It looked like something out of a Pottery Barn magazine. Except for the weird little elevator thing in the middle of the room. And the blonde girl sitting in a large electric wheelchair. Her hair was a huge ball of fuzz, her neck was slumped to the side. 

“Mom…” the girl groaned. She froze when she saw Lexa. “Shit, she was coming today?” Abby glared at her. 

“Yes, Clarke. I know. Don’t be rude. I’ll help you get back to bed in a minute,” she said. The girl, Clarke, nodded at Lexa. 

“Hey. Welcome to my nightmare,” said Clarke. 

“Clarke,” Abby admonished.

“Sorry,” said Clarke. 

“You know that we’re normally not like this, Indra. Sorry about that. Sometimes things don’t go great. You know that.” Abby turned to Lexa. “I’m sorry if we’re making a bad impression.”

“It’s fine, Dr. Griffin,” said Lexa. 

“Call me Abby,” she said. Lexa nodded. 

“This is my daughter, Clarke. She’s…your age? I think…fifteen,” said Abby. 

“I’m sure you’ll get along great,” said Indra, smirking like she knew a secret. Lexa raised an eyebrow. She put Lexa’s duffle bag on the floor next to her.

“I’ll come and check on you in a week or so,” said Indra. She squeezed Lexa’s shoulder. “Be good. Call if you need anything.” Lexa nodded. She watched Indra walk out. 

“Alright,” said Abby. “What would you like for breakfast?” 

“Whatever you have,” said Lexa. Abby walked in the kitchen. 

“We have cereal…of all different kinds, eggs, bacon, sausage, uh…pancakes? Any of that sound good to you?” Lexa nodded. 

“Cereal?” asked Lexa. 

“And milk?” asked Abby. Lexa nodded. “Cheerios, fruit loops…uh…coco puffs…”

“Cheerios, please? Thank you,” said Lexa. Abby nodded. Abby walked into the kitchen. Lexa looked around from where she stood in the doorway. 

“You can come in,” said Clarke. “And, um, and sit down. I don’t bite…much.” She gave a devilish smirk. Lexa blinked and nodded. 

“Oh, um, okay,” said Lexa. She walked over and sat at the table next to Clarke. 

“And hey…since you’re over here…do you mind holding up that straw for me?” Lexa notices that cup with a smoothie of some sort that sat in front of Clarke. 

“Oh, er, yeah,” said Lexa. She picked it up and held the straw to her lips.

“Thanks,” said Clarke. She glanced over at her, still with that smirk.

“No problem,” said Lexa. Lexa couldn’t help but notice Clarke’s piercing blue eyes. They help a surprising amount of wit and mischief behind them. “Can you…are you…?” 

“I have severe weakness from the shoulders down and am paralyzed from the chest down,” said Clarke. Lexa nodded.

“Oh, sorry,” said Lexa. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean…God, that problem sounded so ignorant…” Clarke raised her eyebrows and nodded in a gesture that felt almost like a shrug. 

“I get it a lot,” said Clarke, dropping the straw from her mouth. “I’m used to it. Got injured while water skiing.” 

“Clarke, you don’t have to tell people what happened, but you shouldn’t lie,” said Abby. Clarke did her little shrug again.

“This is much more fun,” said Clarke. Lexa looked between the two of them as Abby placed a bowel in front of Lexa. 

“I can help you back into bed now,” said Abby.

“Could you just help me into the recliner? I wanna talk with my new foster sister,” she said. Abby sighed. 

“Clarke, please…just a short nap. You know you need it,” said Abby. 

“Fine,” Clarke mumbled. She turned her chair around and headed to the little elevator thing. Lexa watched her go. Abby sat down across from Lexa. 

“So…you’ve met my daughter, Clarke. My husband Marcus had to run off to work. He’s a member of the state legislature. He’s wanted to be here when you came, but an emergency session was enacted. He should be home tonight.” Lexa nodded. “The breaks not over for a few more weeks, so no school until then. You’ll be entering the same private school as Clarke, if that’s alright with you. If you have friends in the public school, you could stay there, but I would prefer that you attend a much better school, that can help you hone your talents as well as is more accommodating to your special needs.” 

“I don’t have special needs,” said Lexa. Abby nodded. 

“Sorry, not like that. I know that because of your past, you tend to struggle with anxiety and other disorders that are yet to be diagnosed.” Lexa went rigid. “If you would like, I can make an appointment with a psychiatrist—” Lexa shook her head. 

“That won’t be necessary. I will behave,” said Lexa. 

“Well, I would hope so. This isn’t about behaving. This is about helping treat you,” said Abby.

“I’ll think about it,” said Lexa, with no intention to think about it. Abby nodded. 

“Oh and I have this for you,” said Abby. She passed something across the table to her. “It’s not the newest model, but I’d figured you would need a phone. It has mine, Marcus’, Indra’s, and Clarke’s numbers in it. Right now there’s a tracker in it that you can’t turn off, but it’s only until we learn to trust you. Once you show us you’re trustworthy, we’ll turn it off.” Lexa nodded. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she said Abby nodded.

“Would you like the tour?” asked Abby. Lexa nodded.

Abby lead her down the hall. 

“Linin closet, guest room, Clarke’s room. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Mine and Marcus’ room is on the other side of it…and your room is right here…” She gestured to an open door. The rug had something of a forest pattern. The future was simple, but nicer than anything Lexa had ever owned. 

“Wow,” said Lexa. “This is so nice…thank you.” Abby shook her head. 

“No worries,” she said. “Now what would you like to do? You can unpack while I help Clarke into bed, and afterwards we can go shopping if you would like. Bake cookies? I don’t know. You’re not our first foster kid, but you most certainly are the oldest one we’ve had, so I’m sorry if I am a little rusty.” 

“That’s fine,” said Lexa. “Thank you…for all of this…” Abby smiled. 

“That’s what foster parents are supposed to do, hun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter. It's kinda short. I'll make the next chapter longer.
> 
> Lemme know what you think.

Lexa tried to mind her own business, but she could hear Clarke groaning as she unpacked. 

“I know, Clarke. I’m sorry it hurts,” said Abby, muffled through the wall. 

“Mom, stop. Stop. Ow! Shit,” said Clarke. 

“I’m trying to help you,” said Abby. “Please stop fighting me. I need to prop up your—”

“Fuck!” Abby sighed. 

“Almost done, Clarke. Almost done,” she said. 

Lexa tucked her shirts into a drawer. She shook off her only two pieces of nice clothes and hung them in the closet. 

“There was go. All done, Clarke,” said Abby.

“It’s still spasming,” whined Clarke. 

Lexa continued unpacking her clothes. She wasn’t sure what to think of this house, the family. She had always been cautious. Being a foster kid was difficult, and she new to never trust a family. Sometimes they had been fine. Rarely they had been good. More often than not, they weren’t horrible, but they didn’t want her, and she could tell.

This house however…the Griffin-Kane’s weren’t what she expected. She’d never heard of someone will a biologically disabled kid fostering. So maybe they were good. Or maybe they were trying to replace what their daughter could have been…before whatever it was happnened to her. 

Clarke groaned in relief. 

“There you go,” said Abby. 

“Thanks, mom,” said Clarke. 

A few seconds later, Lexa heard a knock on her door. 

“Hey. How are you doing?” asked Abby. Lexa opened the door. 

“Fine,” she said. Abby walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Sorry about that. Clarke is having rather bad pain day.” Lexa nodded. 

“Would you like to go out? Go shopping? Go out for lunch?” asked Abby. 

“No thank you,” said Lexa. 

“I’d pay for it for you. That’s what the money we get it for. Abby gave Lexa a small smile. Lexa nodded. 

“Uh, thank you, but no thank you,” said Lexa. Abby nodded. 

“You can watch TV. You can read something from our library…when Clarke is awake, of course, you can try and talk with her, although she’ll do most of the talking. There are some video game systems down in the basement…Everything not in the safe is something you can use, okay?” Lexa nodded. 

“Thank you very much,” said Lexa. 

“You can wander around,” said Abby. “Let me know if you want to leave the house. You can walk around the neighborhood. It’s a very safe area. Just let me know where you are going and keep your phone on you.” Lexa nodded again. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffin,” said Lexa. Abby smiled. 

“Still Abby,” she said. Abby walked out. Lexa flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes. She could hear something coming through the wall. 

“Raven,” said Clarke. Lexa rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. “My new foster sister came today.” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. “She’s our age…well my age…yeah, no…she’s hot.” Lexa’s face went red. She curled up into a ball. “What? Is it illegal? Okay, I mean, I wasn’t going to do anything. It was an observation…And you know that I am a lot to handle, Rae.” Clarke sighed. 

Lexa rolled over on her stomach. This house was great. It all seemed so good but…she didn’t want to be here. She wanted her emancipation. She wanted to find Aden. Lexa sniffled and pulled her legs up to her chest. She missed Anya. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be with this weird family and this girl who…

Lexa could feel her chest tightening. The walls were closing in. Lexa sniffled again. This was wrong. Wrong. Everything was bad. God, she was alone. No one wanted her. No one wanted Aden, and he could get hurt. He was alone. 

“No…” Lexa clamped her hand down over her ear. 

These people were probably bad too. They probably were going to make her take care of the other girl. No food if you don’t do that. Yeah…that was it. That was their end game. Of course they weren’t being nice to her for no reason. 

There was a knock. Lexa’s chest seized up. No. No. No. Not like this…

“Lexa, sweetheart, are you okay?” said Abby. No. 

“Yeah,” croaked Lexa. 

“Lexa, can I come in please?” said Abby. 

“No,” Lexa choked out. Abby sighed. 

“I’m coming in,” she said. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. She heard foot steps approach her. “Alright. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. Can you do that, Lexa?” Lexa tried to slow her breathing. 

“I can’t…” said Lexa. 

“Yes, you can,” said Abby. “You will be fine. You are safe here. I promise.” But she wasn’t was she?


End file.
